


Rotten to the Root

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2016 [5]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Dialogue, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Foe Yay, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Internal Conflict, One Shot, Parallels, Revenge, Season/Series 02, Self-Hatred, Short One Shot, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hints of Arcee/Airachnid. She hated that she and the spider had much in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rotten to the Root

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt: "Arachnid/Arcee: courtesy"

Arcee would never forgive Airachnid for what she did, not even if her spark was on the line. Being a Decepticon was one thing, but terminating her partner was something she could never forget.

The Decepticon femme was one who she did not want to encounter often, but when she had to, she would see no other options. It was too small of a universe that made her want to remember a poisoned past.

Airachnid was a cunning one, there was no doubting that, but her indiscretions twisted everything. Arcee saw that all too well, as she saw that in herself. She hated that she and the spider had much in common; she had lost hours of recharge because of that notion.

Those similarities reached out to her, trying to bring her hatred back to life. They both seemed to be the lone femmes in their respective factions upon Earth, and they fought to the brink of insanity. For revenge or just the pure pleasure that came with fighting near the edge of death, it blurred all together.

_**"When you extinguish my spark, make it hurt. You know I would extend that courtesy to you."** _

Those words echoed throughout her processor. There was no place for her so it was only a matter of time before Arcee faded into the darkness. If she did not extract her hatred, when she would speak next time, it would be with Airachnid's voice. She was alike with the spider: she was rotten to the root.


End file.
